User blog:LegoElrond/To Do List
Okay, so its been a long time since an article was edited. I am your de facto leader, as our leader has gone inactive. Currently, most of the articles on the wiki are separate storylines created by users for their own sig figs. As of now, there is no central storyline, just a bunch of separate stories that do no use to the reader. While I will allow you to create a page for your character, city, etc, the main goal is to write a single main story for the events of the wiki. That means we have some work to do, so that the next group of people looking to join GoH at least have a basic clue. Below is a list of articles we need to create or update. Articles to Create 1. Flight of Dragons The Flight of Dragons was supposed to be group that founded Avalonia. However, because the GoH leaders have not provided enough info on it, I have decided to make the Flight of Dragons into two articles. *Dragonflight This is a synonym for the Flight of Dragons, but I have a used this to refer to the event, when Artorious Rex invaded Avalonia and removed power from House Baine the ruling house then. From what I've read he arrived in Avalonia from "Drakrydar" with a large army and dragons, but I don't know if this is part of the official storyline. However, because of the limited information provided, I suggest we put that into the storyline. *Flight of Dragons From what I know, this is the group that invaded invaded Avalonia in the Dragonflight. I'm guessing that at first the Flight of Dragons referred to Artorious Rex's highest commanders when he first arrived, and later came to include all the lords/ladies of Avalonia, even the ones that didn't participate, though I'm not sure. 2. Revolword War Guilds of Historica Story and Challenge Index- Start here! The Revolword War was an event that took place during Book 1 of GoH. This whole event is kind of long to describe so the link is provided above for information. 3. The Civil Wars *Avalonian Civil War *Kaliphlin Civil War *Mitgardian Civil War *Nocturnus Civil War After the High King of Historica disappeared during the Revolword War, each of the guilds descended into chaos, hence the civil wars. The links to each one are provided above for information. 4. Abyssian Abyssian is Nocturnus's capital, and though being an important subject, it has not been created. I'm not a Nocturnus member, so I don't know much about the city, so we might need to ask. One thing I do know is that a major battle was fought there in the Nocturnian Civil War. 5. Artorious Rex Artorious Rex was the leader of the Flight of Dragons, and technically the founder of Avalonia. A lot of articles mention him, so I figured he is an important character. From what I've read, Artorious is from the land of "Drakrydar". However, that was a guild created by Eurobricks user Maxim I, so I don't know if this is part of the official story or just part of a story created by a user. Besides that, I don't know much about him, so we might need to ask. Articles to Update and Add To 1. Each of the guilds We need to add information of the Revolword War, and each of their respective civil wars, as well as going more in depth about their histories. We don't know everything, so I guess we will have to use what we know, and piece the story together. 2. Historica Historica is supposed to be the most important page on the wiki, but it's rather small for an article that important. This will be a rather big projects, but we need to summarize everything on the guild pages, and fit it in, as well as a history for the continent itself. The challenge is quite the opposite, because each user has his/her interpretation of Historica, so we will need to find what fits best and put it in. 3. Each city/ town/county/geographical area Category:Cities Category:Geography This is also a rather large project. Many of the city articles, namely, Kaliphlinian cities, seem to be one sentence articles that never got expanded. Our job is to expand the articles enough so that soon-to-be and new users can at least get a basic idea of the cities in case they want to live or base their character out of one of them. Same goes for the counties. The following links have been provided above for each town and city. Other Things to Settle Date System There isn't really a date system, but for organization purposes, we are going to follow User:PrinceofSka's date system. While we'll still use the normal date system of course, the year system will go like this. According to User:PrinceofSka, the date system starts from the treaty made in Cedrica over a century ago. That means, currently, we are in 105 AT, as in After Treaty. So in year system, it is the number of years since Guilds of Historica has been founded on Eurobricks, plus 100. So, we can use After Treaty, After Cedrica, or After Historica. Foreign Lands Most backstories on this wiki include "...came from a land far from Historica called..." According to the staff of GoH, there are four guilds on a main continent, Avalonia, Kaliphlin, Mitgardia, and Nocturnus, and Varlyrio, 10 days journey west of Avalonia. There is also Ulandus, a landmass south of Kaliphlin which wants to be included in the guild, and the Frozen Beyond, an unexplored landmass north of Mitgardia, unknown in size. The only known description comes from here. Contest! Frozen Beyond According the Rogue Angel, who wrote the History of Historica, the elves came from some land far away. Since this was created by staff, I will count this as canon. As for users who want to make backstories that include lands "far away", go ahead, I am not restricting you. However, you can put something like "mythical", or "unknown to most Historicans", which would fit well since like in the real life medieval world, people didn't have a full understanding of the world. In Historica could be far reaching Kaliphlin explorers who know, but not everyone would believe them. So, here is a list of all the official lands and regions of the Known World here. There is also Eilandican guilds, which was a fictional continent made by User:Damaximus. Since there is a page for it, I guess I'll let it slide. Another thing I'll do is that if it is mentioned more than once by more than one user on Eurobricks, I will include it as semi official. *Atlarka *Amenor *Avalonia *"Elflands" (Let's just call it "Sylvania" for now) *Frozen Beyond *Kaliphlin *Mitgardia *Nocturnus *Ulandus *Varlyrio *Ximus Technology and/or Magic This is a commonly asked question, so I'll answer it thoroughly. First of all, Guilds of Historica is a ''medieval ''world, if you do not know already, so no cannons/guns are allowed. Even though cannons were around by the 1300s in real life, Guilds of Historica is supposed to be medieval, and we don't want to stray away from that. So I'll set this straight. '''No cannons, guns, or steampunk weapons and other technology similar to that. '''As for magic, this is a fantasy medieval world, so yes to magic, but simple magic. Not like "...can destroy the whole world...", "...is most powerful wizard...", or as SkaForHire puts it "consume the Avalonians with fireballs from his eyes, and bolts of lightning from his bum" or any of that. Numbers Armies Historica Size There is not a system for calculating populations, army sizes, area, etc. However, keeping to the medieval theme, we strongly suggest we use both Game of Thrones and real life medieval numbers. According to NiceMarmot, Historica is about the size of Texas, and close to the size of France. Using that, we can find the medieval population of France. I have also listed the populations of major cities for guidance. The links above can also help. Category:Blog posts